


A Tale of Yule

by Kelkat9



Series: Greek Gods - The Adventures of Hades and Persephone and Their Friends [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Crack, F/M, Sex, Swearing, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: After Hera's curse and an assassination attempt, Hades wants to keep Persephone all to himself at home in the Underworld. Persephone is stifled and wants a party.  The Yule season is her favorite.  Hades is less than enthusiastic.  In a very annoyed Goddess huff, Persephone takes the party to Vegas.  Both regret harsh words. And typical for them, Vegas brings trouble and a meeting of the minds, as Persephone proves her Goddess muscles and Hades falls even more in love with his wife amidst chaos and an ever enduring Cerberus who just wants to chew bones in peace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellostarlight20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/gifts), [KTRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/gifts), [Toppbanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toppbanana/gifts), [gingergallifreyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/gifts).



> This is story 5 in my Greek Gods verse. You may not understand this if you haven't read the prior stories.
> 
> Posting unbetaed
> 
> Peter V = Hades  
> Rose = Persephone  
> Donna = Athena  
> Martha = Artemis  
> Jack = Heracles  
> Rory = Apollo  
> The Master = Ares  
> Amy = Daphne  
> Mickey= Hermes  
> Wilf = Zeus  
> River = Hera  
> Twelfth Doctor with a touch of Malcolm = Dionysus  
> Clara = Calliope  
> Astrid = Euterpe  
> Yvonne Hartman = Harpy  
> Nemesis = Joan Redfern

Gods didn’t sleep. Except when their wife shagged them into a seven-point four godly orgasm causing earthquake shaking the foundations of several human habitations.  Basking in such afterglow, Hades slipped into a euphoric puddle of happily married to his wife stupor.

Until warm, licking and lapping across his fingers tore Hades from blissful post coital slumber.

“Persephone.” Silken words rumbled across the underworld, domain of he and his beloved queen, wife and mistress of wickedness who Hades worshipped with every crevice of his heart.

Except… He opened one eye.  Large brown canine eyes and a hell pup’s panting reptilian forked tongue came into view.

“Out!”  The room shook with the command as one recalcitrant hell pup, scaled tail thrashing the stone floor, scampered, out of Hades private quarters.

Irritation and a slimy hand destroyed his mood.  He viciously wiped slime off on black silken sheets not meant to know hell pup drool.  His empty sheets. As in Persephone-less, lacking sexy goddess shagging him awake for round four hundred.

A metal clink and leather biting into his chest reminded him of the prior hours. Healing red marks from playtime crisscrossed his arms, chest and backside, if the erotic stinging was any sign. Memories of straining against the leather harness, cock plunged into tight, wet warmth still tingled down his spine.  Persephone had ridden him, in all her dominatrix, crop wielding glory, breathing life and power until his skin itched from how it wrapped around them.

“Fuck.” Now his body tightened and burned for her again.  There would never be enough time with his wife to satisfy him.

Especially not with that fucking hellish arrangement with her mother.  But this was his time. And fuck it, he would make use of every precious second.  They’d already spent enough time passing judgement for what seemed like weeks over one of Hera’s little wars flooding him with souls to manage.

“Persephone!” his voice boomed and he didn’t care if all of Tartarus crumbled.

Patience thinning when his beloved’s husky voice didn’t answer, Hades wrapped his fingers around the thick metal chains until they glowed red and snapped.  Making short work of the leather harness, he tossed it to the side and bounded out of bed. Grabbing his long black leather coat, a trademark of his alter ego, Peter Vincent, he went on the hunt for his queen.

A few strides and a sudden scent of pine slammed into him.  Mixed with it, cinnamon and the slight stale scent of burning wax.  This had potential. He hurried, bare feet slapping on the stone floor as he made his way toward their throne room.  A few yips of hell pups gave him pause to button his coat over sensitive parts no hell pup should touch.

Damned cheeky animals still misbehaved despite their guardian’s best efforts and Cerberus’ lessons in how to be a ferocious beast of hell and eat transgressors.

“Fucking puppies everywhere.” He kept on his task as clinking noises mixed with voices echoed ahead.  Company. His temper fouled and smoke curled around him like it did during one of his magic shows.

The obsidian double doors, carved with vines inlaid with golden narcissus, burst open at his approach.

“Happy Yule!”  Hercules held up a gold goblet with wine sloshing out, the room of people paused taking in his presence.  “Was wondering when his darkness was joining us.”

“Hades.” Persephone purred out his name until some of the smoke cleared.  “I didn’t think you wanted to come.” Her innuendo sat heavy in the air as she sashayed over to him from chatting with Apollo and his red haired, sharp tongued keeper, Daphne.

“Yule,” he repeated, a vague memory of Persephone mentioning the Human pagan holiday before focusing on the room.

“What the fuck happened to our throne room?”

The formerly imposing stone walls, columns, massive stage sized fireplace, and cages of judgement had been consumed in boughs of evergreen, red and gold ribbons. Long, scarlet dressed tables with wine, sculptures and bountiful food lined the room.  Even his wife had decorated herself in a long slinky blood red gown, golden hair dotted with gold and red combs.

Words eluded Hades as he took it all in including his sometimes friend Hercules, dressed in a dark blue velvet suit studded with rhinestones.

“Did some foul pit of Tartarus escape? For fucks sake Hercules, bad Disco torment is all over you.”

Hercules coughed on some wine. Good at least Hades hadn’t lost his divine ability to exude displeasure enough to douse fires and make men shrink at his gaze. Hercules wisely slinked away with a harshly whispered good luck at Persephone as he disappeared with some seminude, golden toga wearing nymphs.

“Hades, it’s Yule beloved. You know the celebration.” Rose broke the storm of chaos gnawing away at Hades need for neat, tidy, just, and dammit, solo time with his wife. Especially given all they’d been through with Hera and that damned assassin Nemesis.

The deceased British Band Slade played on one end of the room, the lead singer winking at him.  All of them wore red and green leisure suits rocking out _Merry Christmas Everyone_.  His entire kingdom had gone mad.

“We talked about this earlier.” Persephone’s honeyed words were followed by her toying with one of his coat buttons and some of his ire vanished.  “Remember, thee, me, pole dancing,” she drew out wrapping her arms around him, the red silk of her deeply cut dress revealing ancient Ionic Greek tattooed on her color bone, his name.  His. Forever. He nearly choked as her knee, bare from the indecent slit of her gown, nudged his leather coat right where his cock stood rigid and ready.

“As I recall, that night was more like me tying you up and gravity defying oral,” he noted, attempting to remain in control. “Not turning our room of judgement into whatever the fuck this is.  All green, red, sparkly and filled with…. people getting pissed and singing.” Yes, he was being a prat. A jealous needy God who did not want merry anything in the hall he and his beloved meted out justice and kept the underworld orderly.

And then the chaos cleared to reveal, a fucking thorn in his side.  A frog stealing rocka-a-billy who normally caused trouble on Olympus and strummed his guitar like he was Elvis.

“Why is Dionysus here?”

“Maybe I needed some frogs,” Dionysus called out in a deep chuckle followed by a softer _you pernicious underworld cunt_. He spun, his black coat flaring, sunglasses glinting in the candlelight, metallic twang of his guitar screeching as the band took his lead.

“That’s it. Cerberus!”

“Hades.”  Fuck but Persephone stood in the way of his stomp of vengeance.  “Please, just this once. It’s only for a few hours. We’ve been cooped up damning souls, punishing the unjust, ripping the flesh from greedy, sexist, egotistical, lying, hypocritical bigot politicians for ages.  We’re already missing Zeus’ winter solstice ball because of how things were left with you know who.”

“Olympus is boring.  And a certain queen of the gods would unleash an apocalypse if we went. The last one wasn’t very fun if you remember.  Cold, snow, you living with your mum in a council estate and Cerberus…where is my dog?”

Three howls followed by jingle bells drew his attention to a corner of the room.

“You traitor!”

Cerberus, snarling mouths clamped on three bones, festive golden bells adorning each neck, looked up and whined.

“Don’t me mean to our dog.  She deserves fun too.” Persephone crossed her arms and her eyes sparkled gold in defiance.  “Please Hades. I love this time of year. It’s my favorite mortal holiday. I only invited a few friends.”

“There are at least a hundred deities here.  And some of them questionable at best!” he ranted eyeing Dionysus, grinning and swirling wine before spitting it into the fire and declaring it rubbish.

“No, Persephone.  I’ll give you nights filled with naming every star, mapping them across your body until the end of time itself.  I’ll arrange whatever festival you want but, in the gardens, somewhere…nice and green. You like green, the good kind not this tacky rubbish.”

“Hades,” she groaned and not in the fun way, her fingers pressed into her eyes in a very not happy Persephone way.  Fighting was not something they did often. Although it ended in phenomenal apologizing.

“You’re my husband and I love you.” Persephone dropped her hands and then squeezed his shoulders. “But ever since the whole you know who curse thing, and attempted assassination in the park, you’ve gotten a bit--”

“Doting, showing you how important you are to me and to all the souls in my realm,” He inserted with cocky assuredness.

“Over protective,” she responded.  “We’ve been in the Underworld for ages, eating alone, working, watching everything happen on Earth like the proverbial reality telly.  I mean we haven’t taken a walk outside, gone to a show or dinner or anything outside of the Underworld. I miss us having fun. Being in the moment and amongst the flawed gorgeous world outside.”

“I give you fun!” He ignored the various whispers, especially Apollo and his annoying whatever she was now, girlfriend, fiancé who the fuck knew?

“I adore our private parties.  But a goddess has needs, inspiration for private fun.  A movie night for Olympus sake.”

“Persephone, you know how things are.  I miss you for half a year. This is all we have.  You can go out shopping or festivaling with your mum.  As long as you come home to me.” Now he’d done it. And he knew that before the words left his mouth.

“You know what, fine.  You don’t want to have a party here.  I’ll have it elsewhere why you stalk the Underworld in whatever snit you’re in.  I’ll be back later.” In a crack of thunder and gust of sulfuric air, Persephone, her guests and the decorations disappeared.

Except Cerberus who growled and collapsed before the fireplace. Bells jingling merrily as she let loose a sad howl.

“Fuck,” Hades breathed out in his now silent hall.  Why were goddesses so fucking hard to please? He walked over to the imposing thrown of skulls and plopped down.  Cerberus, jingling in misery collapsed before him.

“She needs to understand.”  Cerberus snorted. “Don’t give me that attitude.  They tried to take her from me and I can’t lose her.  She’s my world.”

One yip and Hades winced as a hell pup landed in his lap gnawing on a bone armrest.  A heavy sigh escaped at the simple joy of the pup. Persephone brought that to him. Deny it, proclaim her his wife, promise eternal love, and devotion but the truth was he feared losing her.  Now he had caused the light of his world to leave in a whirlwind of pissed off Goddess.

“I’ve got to apologize, don’t I?”   Cerberus barked.

“Go to find her first.”  He eyed Cerberus and a vindictive, slightly evil smile curled onto his face.

“Sometimes the tried and true methods prevail.”  With a certain magic collar in mind, Hades launched from his throne to make preparations even as the most feared hell hound in the Underworld slinked away in memory of one such trip and how it ended badly.  The ominous premonition was punctuated by a hell pup who wrestled a bone from her Master’s throne.

Oh, the Mistress better be ready for this one.

#####################

 

Meanwhile in the Festival Hall of the Hard Rock Hotel, Persephone drew a finger down a black shimmering icicle.  Her stomach knotted and thunder rumbled outside as icy rain pelted Las Vegas.

“Oh, stop it,” Donna Noble otherwise known as Athena rushed over and wrapped her arm around Persephone.  “No moping over the dark and gloomy under lord.”

“Donna, didn’t think you’d stop by,” Persephone weakly hugged her back.

“I had a change of heart,” Donna grabbed a flute of champagne off a nearby tray, the lights sparkling off her glittering silver cocktail gown.

“Which had nothing to do with a change of venue,” the acerbic Daphne added, attractively tossing her red hair over her shoulder eyes narrowing on her lover, Apollo who seemed to be in pursuit through the crowded room.

“I admit nothing other than my devotion to Rose and helping her to be strong against possessive, irritating skinny, morbid magician types,” Donna announced.

“Please, stop.”  Rose pressed her fingers to her temples, a tension headache already pounding.  “I just rowed with my husband and left him behind to go partying. Gods, I’m the worst wife.”

“Are not!” both her friends said in unison and high fived.  “He was being completely unreasonable,” Donna added.

“Not really.  He’s just Hades.  He loves me. Sometimes more than I deserve.” Rose gazed around the room, the undead band rocking it out with Dionysus.  Her muse friends, Clara and Astrid, dancing and giggling about mistletoe, love evident between them. Even Hercules, blue eyes glinting at his group of admirers as he performed feats of strength with acrobats, seemed in the mood for fun.

Persephone’s fun vanished in a flash of outraged Hades.

“All right,” Amy announced, “Time for an intervention.”

“I agree.” Donna nodded.  “First off, he’s your husband not your keeper.  Second, all work and no play makes for an unhappy goddess and especially when she’s stuck with the most anal up his arse, bureaucrat with over the top rules on death.  Gods, even I can bend a little and that’s not easy being the Goddess of virtue and wisdom.”

“Donna’s right.  You’re not condemned to the underworld even when it’s his time with you. You’re a Goddess in your own right.  And it’s not like he doesn’t pop up here to do his show. Rory says Hades seeing the living world helps keep balance with dead.”

“Amy, what are you doing?” Rory demanded, maroon velvet coat making him quite festive despite being the God of truth and prophecy.  “Hello Rose.” He nodded at Persephone before he continued. “This may be Rose’s party but Yule isn’t just a simple festival. It’s the celebration of the wild hunt and someone may interfere with the natural order the closer we get to winter solstice.”

“Oh, please not that rubbish again,” Donna groaned.

“What rubbish?” Rose demanded eyeing her party goers.  “This is just a bit of fun. You know like the mortals do it, pretty trees, presents, drinking, singing, good will to all.”  Rose bit her lip at Rory’s pained expression.

“I guess Hades didn’t tell you about that time, a group of the dead got wild on Yule and scared the piss out of some old, stingy human.”

“Get out!” Amy shoved his shoulder.  “He’s talking about the Ghosts of Christmas.”

“I’ve heard of that,” Rose admitted slowly and an icy chill crawled up her spine.  She’d been in Vegas when fire breathing peacocks attacked, seen a certain someone curse Hades and Dionysus until they started a war here and as her beloved husband pointed out, an almost assassination.  Vegas might be fun but…oh fucking Tartarus as her beloved would say.

“Please tell me you haven’t seen the undead lurking around the punch bowl.” Rose and her companions turned to look toward the buffet.

“Not yet.  But give it time.  It’s not like the entertainment isn’t bending the rules. And trust me dear Goddesses, nothing good will come of this.”

“Then why did you come?” Rose couldn’t stifle her temper.  One party. That’s all she asked. Not a Hades Tantrum. Not the apocalypses or whingey Gods.

“Well,” he shuffled his feet. “Amy wanted to go out.”

“Of course, I did!  It’s Rose and a party.  And Yule. And we’ve done the obsessed, over protective love-sick God thing.  Not doing it again. We’re not doing the tree again, Rory!”

At this point, Rose didn’t need any more rowing.  Donna simply sipped champagne and shook her head before dragging Rose away from the arguing couple.

“Amy has a point. Not about turning yourself into a tree although that did work for her.”  Donna said with a furrowed brow before shaking it off. “The point is, you’re a goddess for Olympus sake.  You protect the magician as much as he protects you. Who broke the curse in the bar? Who keeps her husband from sitting in a funk and being all vengeful and petulant? Who keeps Cerberus and all the Underworld happy and who is a good friend to all who need her help?”

Rose stood a little straighter.  But with that renewed confidence came a heavy responsibility.  Who was a good wife? At that moment, Rose…Persephone wasn’t sure it was her.  Maybe she should have talked more and left Hades in the dust less?

“Uh oh,” Amy’s voice quietly tolled the end of all things festive.

The doors to the room burst open and by the temple of Zeus and every bloody hero and divine beings the biggest prat of them all, Ares waltzed in. Rose’s regrets and sadness over arguing with Hades vanished.

“Looks like a party but a bit lacking.  Don’t mind of I light things up a bit.” Around, the leather clad Ares marched a literal undead army of revelers dressed like ancient Viking warriors, leather breast plates, plaited hair, flayed flesh set off by the slight stench of death. Fucking wonderful.

“You see,” Rory lifted up a flute of champagne. “Yule is more than sparkling trees and merriment.”

Rose’s temper skyrocketed.  Ares blatant gate crashing and violation of Zeus’ rules for no godly acts in the mortal world that might draw attention caused Rose aka Persephone Goddess and Queen to clench her fists so tight, the chandeliers quivered to build of up pressure in the room.

“What no welcome kiss?” Ares strode in eyeing the guests backing away from his group.  “I see dark and musty abandoned you. Tight arsed death monger. I’ve always said you could do better.”

“Stop it.  This isn’t your type of place and you know it.  Festive, happy occasion, fun with sparkles and music isn’t exactly War’s thing.” Rose refused to back down even as the wild haired blonde Ares with cold as ice eyes made his typical swaggering attempt at intimidation by entering her personal space.

“I’m sure my lack of invitation was an oversight.  I’d hate to tell mother how you snubbed her son. It’s not like you aren’t already on the shit list.”

“And it’s not like Zeus will be pleased to have his personal fun interrupted cause you can’t follow rules and start shit with his daughter and the wife of his brother.”

“He’s too busy to care about you, little goddess.  Guess hubby is too. Maybe he’s off getting his rocks off with one of those wanton undead tarts so eager to replace you.” The subtle dig and drawl didn’t inspire the jealousy he intended.  Instead, Persephone took it as a challenge.

Of course, that’s when the undead Vikings decided to spice things up.  Horns blew. Warriors shouted praise for Odin. Chairs flew across the room.  Glass shattered. And Hercules ended up in a table crushing wrestling match with a hulking undead Viking leaving desiccated pieces of undead flesh scattered all over the room.

“Stop this now,” Rose demanded.

“Now this is a party.  See I fixed your lame attempt at Yule.”  A jewel encrusted golden goblet appeared in his hand.  Sipping wine he closes his eyes and sighed as various guests screamed. “I love this song.”

Rose’s calm goddess demeanor cracked. The Queen of the Underworld, amber eyes like the fires of Tartarus emerged. She was the embodiment of the dark overseer of justice, the most feared goddess who sought equity and imposed far worse punishment than Hades alone.  No longer the innocent goddess besotted with Hades, the woman who commanded the Underworld as much as her husband drew power deep inside her until Ares stopped mid sip, eyes narrowing on what he thought was an easy target.

“Well, well what have we here?”

“I will end this if you don’t.” Her deep melodic voice turned into crackling fires and the sound of the earth opening up to devour souls.

“Aren’t you afraid of breaking the rules?” Ares taunted, as a head rolled across the floor and bumped Persephone’s feet.  She kicked it away with one silver sandaled foot without breaking eye contact.

“As daughter of Zeus and the queen of the Underworld It’s my duty to stop this and send these souls where they belong.” Every door locked tight and the lights flickered.

“Take your best shot blondie,” Areas tossed his goblet down.  Gauntlet thrown. Persephone inhaled a deep breath. Athena had been right.  She didn’t need Hades protection. Time to show Areas and Hera, Persephone was far more than some minor goddess to be manipulated at their whim.

Too bad Hades wasn’t here to watch her have a little fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part. This was just a quickie. And is Hades POV cause I think it's important that he can be over the top, admit he's wrong and really love his wife and everything she's become.

Vegas, the city that never sleeps, always embraced Peter Vincent as one of its own. No matter how over the top he appeared or whatever new pyrotechnics on or off the stage manifested around him, mortals loved him. Hades didn’t really give a fuck.  Except his entertainer persona allowed him freedom to walk the Earth in a manner befitting the King of the Underworld. Magician, Vegas Act, or Sex Icon, adoration of mortals pissed off certain other gods. That was the point.

But this day, Yule, Christmas, Hanukkah or any other holiday mortals celebrated at this time of year, Hades walked the Earth for a more important reason.  Cerberus, now appearing less hell hound and more Christmassy reindeer with a touch of hell, stood proudly beside him, snorting and pawing her new hooves into the wet pavement.

The only thing that mattered was Persephone. In a godly rule adhering manner, they subtly emerged from a darker than normal alley, as if on a stroll down the decadent and hedonistic Vegas street.  Rain, like icy pellets poured downward.

“Fucking weather.” Hades pulled his long leather coat around him and tugged Cerberus under the covered entrance to the Hard Rock Hotel.  His kohl rimmed eyes narrowed on the rain dripping off the roof.

He caught the falling water on his hand, licking it off his palm much to the delight of a few tittering fans.  He sucked his fingers stretching out his senses. The slight tang of unhappy goddess tears could only mean one thing. Persephone. He issued a quiet and drawn out  _ Fuck _ when thunder rumbled in the sky. 

“Oh my God, you’re Peter Vincent!” A group of women dressed in sparkles and cocktail dresses hovered nearby among the crowds avoiding his beloved’s notice to the world of her unhappiness.

The last thing he needed was fawning women, eyeing what only belonged to his wife.  He had to find Persephone and make things right. But apparently not before he dealt with mortals. Fucking brilliant.

“Ladies,” he smoothly acknowledged as Cerberus snorted and shook her now antlered head, bells jingling merrily much to Hades and her annoyance.  Sacrifices had been made.

“Are you doing a special holiday act.  I’ve never seen such a huge reindeer.” A buxom brunette lifted her hand to pet Cerberus whose eyes flashed red and bared her teeth in a very not Christmas-like reindeer way.  Hades grabbed the woman’s hand before she lost several red tipped fingers.

“Something like that and she’s a bit jittery with the lights and all.”  The woman, eyes widened and she gave him a sultry smile, curling her fingers around his.  Again, Cerberus snorted and pawed her front hoof. Hades disentangled his hand.

“If you’ll excuse us, we really must be getting back stage.”  Cerberus pulled on the red leash studded with rhinestones in a clear indignation. 

“Be good,” Hades warned leading his giant hell deer through the entrance as the doorman’s jaws dropped and people shuffled out of his way.  Fucking right they should. 

“Is she here?” he asked, moving them quickly across the white marbled lobby,  _ Jingle Bell Rock _ playing on speakers and a giant evergreen glowing with hundreds of colored lights emphasizing the season.  Camera phones captured them against sparkly evergreens he would rather forget. Cerberus shook her head, jingling before she let loose a reindeer ear piercing whistle that cracked nearby glass doors until people fled.

“Do you mind?  Persephone first.  Your ego can be assuaged later.  Now follow the scent.”

Hades and Cerberus stumbled forward as the floor shook.  The lights flickered and another blaring sound echoed. Fire alarms.  People rushed toward the entrance. Beyond music, slot machines and fire alarms was another subtler sound.  A deep vibration, low, drumming, pounding through the mortal’s veins causing them to race faster than an alarm.

Cerberus kicked her back hooves and shook her six-foot-wide sharpened antlers gouging the nearby glass wall near an indoor fountain.

“Yes, I hear her.   Come.” He didn’t need Cerberus ability to scent to follow the song of anger, retribution and souls being sent to the Underworld.  Only his beloved could issue forth the sweet melody of perdition. A few turns and he passed fleeing nymphs, muses and demigods including one familiar couple. 

“Clara, Astrid,” he greeted the two muses, dressed for Yule in red and green cocktail dresses.  “Funny meeting you here. Wouldn’t happen to have seen my wife?”

“This is your fault,” Clara confronted him the way only she could, brown eyes glinting with divine fury.  Bloody fucking arrogant muse. 

“You couldn’t let her have the party at home.  Now all of Olympus will rain down on us.”

“Clara darling,” Astrid tugged her back.  “I don’t think Peter and his…oh. Well much better than the last manifestation.” Astrid smiled and nodded.  “Much fiercer and more festive. I love the bells!” Typical Astrid sparkled with joy taking in Cerberus who preened in her brown and white furred glory.

Clara pinched the bridge of her nose. Hades agreed with her.

“Yes fine, my dog fits Yule.  I made an effort to please my wife who by the sound of things is having a fucking hell raising fit.  Can we get to the point of what the fuck is going on?”

“What the fuck is going on is that homicidal prat Ares crashed our party!”  Clara jammed her finger into his black silk covered chest. 

“And Rose is kicking his arse,” Astrid added with a bounce, tucking blonde curls behind her ear. 

“You might consider standing by your wife,” Clara continued as Astrid pulled at her arm as more people ran by them, one a cherub in a burgundy velvet suit. 

“Yes, and we need to flee. Happy Yule and best of luck with the undead Vikings!” Astrid called out as the two muses disappeared into crowds evacuating the hotel.

“Undead Vikings.”  He squeezed his eyes tight before turning to Cerberus, eyes glowing red, fur fluffed out and lips curled back revealing very sharp reindeer teeth.  “This is why Yule is a bad idea. Come on.”

It didn’t take him long to push through the crowds who all took one look at the monstrous horse sized reindeer and got out of their way.  The doors to the ballroom lay sealed but not for long. With a satisfying kick and ram of his hell deer, he burst into the room.

Persephone, his beloved, hair a powerful golden halo whipping around her head, faced off against Ares, the wanker.

Blood rushed to his groin as the erotic power of his wife, cascaded across his flesh.  Ares stood before her snarling as she called the dead back to the Underworld via one Yule tree now a portal to the Underworld.  A few skittered away along the edges of the room.

“Yule only goes so far.” Hades patted Cerberus between the antlers.  “Fetch,” he whispered.”

“Ares, God of War, you have no control over my dominion,” Persephone’s voice wrapped around everyone left in the room, digging deep through their flesh. 

Daphne, clung to Apollo, who for once stood silent.  His face darkened with scruff as he clenched his fists.  Proof once again, Ares had few supporters. Unlike his beloved wife.

Fuck but this was entertaining.  His whole outlook on Yule took a turn.  Even Donna, Athena the wise, grabbed a chair and looked ready to smash a certain War God.  The annoying wine god, Dionysus held up his guitar like a club next to her.

Not that Persephone needed help.

“The lines blur during Yule you death dealing Harridan.  Nothing illegal here,” Ares sneered. “I’m within my rights to take my warriors out for a party before they end up in that moldy dreary shit hole you call a kingdom.  It’s not like you didn’t bring your party boys up for your own bit of party.” He eyed the area where the band played finding it empty.

“Mine were hidden from mortal view.  You tore through the mortal world without a care for what havoc you caused and now you’ll pay the price.”

“Try me, Olympian Shrew”

Hades stilled, dark fury at the insult boiling in his blood even as Persephone’s subtle pickle of power raced through the room.  Erotic, satisfying and oh so sweet, he watched his wife delve into the darkness, the black beating heart of the Earth drawing it upward and into Ares.

“I see you,” Her silky sharp tone hit the mark. Ares stilled, one lip curled back in a snarl. “War, it beats like drums taking you to battle.  Never satisfying no matter how hard you try.”

“You know nothing!”  The room vibrated with false denial.

“Battle after battle,” Persephone persisted a step closer, stalking him, with the most sinister erotic smile gracing her blood red lips. 

“Blade, Fire, Poison, weapon after weapon, each one more magnificent in its destruction and still it’s not enough.  Never enough damage, broken bodies and scorched Earth or worse because it can never be what you yearn for the most.  _ She _ will always best your most horrific destruction.”

“Shut up!” Ares bellowed, hands gripping at his short blonde hair until it spiked like the blades she spoke of. 

Hades insides turned to liquid fire pounding enjoying her skills as one who saw the truth in souls and often passed the most fitting judgments. Gods but he loved her.

“There is only one Queen on this Earth and in Heaven, Ares God of War, and she does not share power. Even with her offspring.  She is the architect laying down the path she desires for you but never so much as to endanger her desires. Fight, battle, run, play your games and struggle as you will, that elusive power you seek will never be yours.”

Hades counted to five only it making it to three before Ares let loose an explosive scream of godly energy shattering every chandelier, long stem glasses and probably a few windows.  Fire flared around him and the room heated to sweltering. Persephone remained calm and unaffected.

“Something else you want to say?” she taunted, Cerberus snorting steam, eyes red and aiming her antlers forward for a good solid charge.

“Fucking tell him, Sweetheart,” Dionysus added nearby, now strumming out a few chaotic chords of  _ Another one Bites The Dust _ .

“Pathetic Underworld Trollop prepare to bleed divinity all over this fucking room!”  A flaming sword appeared in Ares hand and he sliced through the air at Persephone who stopped it between her palms.  Hades chuckle danced in the room. He fucking loved Yule. Especially when Ares blade glowed red and melted.

“Queen of the underworld.  I think I know a few things about torment, weapons and death.”  Persephone brushed her hands of ash.

Shivers raced up Hades spine.  Yes, go his Queen. Beat the pissant into the ground and then there would be celebratory shag your husband who was very sorry for pissing you off. 

“Where’s the party?”  One voice no one expected to hear sucked all the glee from those watching Persephone kick Ares arse.

“Wilf,” Hades sputtered and nodded his head eyeing his brother Zeus who seemed to enjoy this white haired, bearded very kindly mortal man persona. 

“What are you doing here?” Ares demanded, still huffing and stomping in rage.  “Those fucking red antlers are ridiculous. Mother would demand you remove them.”  Cerberus let loose a shriek jingling her antlers.

“I shan’t.  It’s Christmas or Yule or whatever we want it to be.  Right Rose?”

“I adore them, Wilf.  So festive. Sorry about the party.  We had gate crashers and I had to intervene.”

“Yes, I’ve seen.”  Red antlers on his stocking cap Zeus walked up to Persephone, dressed casually in brown coat and khaki trousers.  “Sorry I missed all the excitement.” He kissed her hand and eyed. Ares.

“Someone wants to explain why Vegas brings out the rule breaking.”

“Some of us were just enjoying ourselves until the fucking war god barged in with his undead Viking warrior’s hell bent on raising more than a little chaos,” Dionysus added, blue eyes alight with more than mischief.  “He didn’t even have the fucking good manners bring any decent libations. Unlike our gorgeous hostess.” Hades gritted his teeth at how Dionysus strummed a few notes of Pretty Woman.

“Thanks for the input Elvis.  Not that your track record here is any better than the magician over there.” Zeus noted and eyed Hades askance.

“What?” Hades exclaimed.  “I wasn’t even here and I’m insulted to be compared to this…musically challenged half god.”  He quickly walked to Persephone’s side. 

“Yes, you were being a dick I hear.”  Zeus pinned a retreating Ares with a look worthy of the god of thunder.  The room erupted in a low rumble. “I didn’t say you could leave.” Ares feet sank into the white and black checkerboard floor. 

“The shrew insulted me!  Inviting everyone but me and my —”

“River and I were both invited,” Zeus corrected.  “You might have been if you hadn’t caused that civil war making so much work down below.”  He turned to Rose. “And you might have stretched the rules bringing this shindig topside.”

“It’s Yule.  As someone said, the lines blur and no mortals were involved.”  Hades flinched at her slight hurt tone.

“Yes, well I might have had something to do with that.”  Hades drew out in an attempt to be the gallant husband and take the blame.  He tugged her to his side, thankful she seemed amiable and as always curled into him.

“I’m sorry.” Not his finest apology but fuck it, as much as he enjoyed this little show, time to get away from his slightly peeved brother and the rest of these annoying gods and goddesses.

“Someone else might need to hear that,” Zeus pointed out and adjusted his antlers.  “And I could use some eggnog or something stronger.”

“I know just the place!” Dionysus crowed as Hades scowled.  “You’ll love it! Fucking brilliant bar. Gorgeous mortals. Idiots the lot of them but they make a decent martini.”

“Elvis, some days lad, I worry about you.”

“They have Karaoke.” Dionysus, strummed his guitar, dark glasses appearing over stunning blue eyes.

“And then you come out with a decent plan.” Zeus patted him on the arm.  “Let’s go. Ares you’re banished from Vegas for at least a century.” Hades bit back a victorious shout.

“Not fair!  What about them!” Ares flicked a flaming finger at Hades who smirked and blew him a kiss extinguishing said flame.  Persephone bumped his hip with hers, lips twitching with repressed amusement.

Chuffed and confidant he was now on his beloved’s good side, Hades curled one arm around her waist and patted Cerberus on her long neck as she nudged his other side.

“Some of us have a bit of our domain in the penthouse. We mind our manners around mortals and can be discreet.”

“Fine, you’re clever and have a loop hole,” Zeus groused.  “And I hear you have undead Vikings to sort and that may take a while.  Don’t you?” Zeus had a way of thickening the air with a few words until even Gods and Goddesses choked.

Ares disappeared in whirlwind of blue flames shouting. “This isn’t over.  While you wither and wilt in that putrid necropolis, I’ll be living it up drowning you with my work.” Persephone’s nails dug through his coat.

“Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos might have something to say about that.” Hades arched an eyebrow at Zeus who shook his head and muttered about  _ pain in my arse kids _ .

“We’ll just be off then,” Apollo noted.  “It’s been er fun. Thanks Rose.”

“We’ll do lunch later,” Amy promised as they tried to quickly disappear.

“No, you’ll do Karaoke with me and so will Donna.” Control firmly in hand a smile graced Zeus kindly face, antlers jingling as he nodded his head.

“Are you kidding me?” Donna groaned, chair she’d been wielding thudding to the floor.

“It’s a party!” Dionysus crowed and spun, strumming a loud twangy note.

“And that’s what I’m looking for!”  He turned eyed Hades. “Peter, Rose, I trust you to clean up.”  And in a flash, Hades and Persephone were alone.

“Well that’s that.”  Persephone deflated. Fire alarms blared.  Their strobe lights flashed amidst a singed yule tree, cakes and canapes smashed into the floor which Cerberus now ate with glee.

“Wilf was right.  I was a dick.” He gently squeezed her shoulders, red silk sliding pleasantly against his palms.  “But I’m the dick that loves you,” Hades admitted in an attempt to make things right and let’s face it, win a chance at some Persephone style reconciliation.  Hopefully that involved stilettos and hot wax.

“Yeah?” she answered, coyly and walked her fingers up his chest, popping a button on his shirt.  “Maybe we can try the party thing another time. Less Yule. More Underworld gala.”

“Fair enough.  Without so many.” He sighed.

“Yes, love, I get it.  No prat demi gods or gods.”  She patted him over his heart and Hades grabbed her hand for a knuckle nibble.

“You know mortals have this tradition, sort of pagan really even if they call it Christmas.”  Persephone trailed her fingers down to his tight leather trousers.

“And does this ritual involve skin on skin contact?” He rather liked the sparkle in her eyes and how she bumped her knee against his inner thigh.  Vikings or not, love play took precedence.

“Mistletoe’s good for more than poison.”  She tipped his chin up. Before he could lay on the entender, Persephone yanked him down, into one very steamy, teeth clashing snog.  Tongues sliding and a quick nip of his bottom lip assured marriage survived all, even his dip into protective, greedy husband mode.

“My Queen,” he murmured against her lips.

“Let’s get our dog home and back to her gorgeous hell hound self.”

“And then?” he asked with one delightfully arched brow.

“You can apologize properly, and repeatedly on your knees between my thighs.”

Marriage, Hades mused, was about compromise.  Sometimes, you save your wife from a curse. Other times, she saved you.  The best times, you trusted one another and knew when to say fuck it, I love her and she’s worth more than my pride.  Most of all, love prevailed, it overcame all things, disputes, death, puny war gods, pissed off goddesses and even undead Vikings.

“Cerberus, let’s go home.”

With a jingle of bell bedazzled antlers, Hades and Persephone descended to their Underworld home where they judged the wicked, rewarded the innocent and declared their love with vigor and lots of silk ties, leather bindings and Persephone’s infamous leather stiletto boots.


End file.
